


sex workers

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: Vegeta gets an unexpected but eventually welcome surprise. written for Kakavege week a few years ago hope you all enjoy the smuttiness xlxl
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 16





	sex workers

Sex workers

I jumped out of the black taxi onto the dark wet street, it was a dismal evening and not many people had come out to face the grey weather. I tipped the driver and went over to examine the menu in the window of a posh looking restaurant. After a moment I checked no one I knew was around before walking across the road to the establishment with the flashing neon sign advertising ‘SEX SEX SEX’ and ‘GIRL GIRLS GIRLS’ in garish reds and pinks, I strode through the frosted double doors, as I did every Friday night. 

Now, before you all start judging me and telling me I’m lowlife scum, or whatever, my wife died 10 years ago, so…. yes, I visit this brothel once a week to satisfy my urges. I don’t see anything wrong with that, if you do, fuck you.

I strolled through the overly lavish lobby, the irritating muzak drifting on the strawberry scented air, the plush red carpet soft under my expensive Italian shoes. 

“Vegeta! You’re late today, I was beginning to think you wasn’t coming” the pretty little blond human from behind the desk greets me.

“good evening, Sandy, traffic was a nightmare. I trust my room is ready?” we are all on first name terms here. One of the benefits of being the widower of a multimillionaire is that any business will bend over backwards to accommodate you, this place was no different. Every Friday night the same room was reserved for me, set up exactly how I like it, with a lovely guy waiting inside for me to fuck him. 

Yes, guy, again don’t judge me. Since Bulma died I have no interest in women, so I come here to screw guys. If you have a problem with that stop reading right here coz I assure you, you aren’t gonna like this story one bit.

“Yes, your room is ready and waiting, of course. I was wondering though; we had a new guy start last week. He’s a little older than your usual, but he’s hella cute. You want Bruno? Or you wanna try our new boy out?” 

“Sure, send the new guy up” I’m always willing to try out some new ass.

“He calls himself Gogo, I’m sure you won’t be disappointed, I’ll send him up asap” she smiled and picked up her little phone to make my arrangements. Nice girl.

I made my way up the wide staircase, the stone banister tackily covered in gold glitter. My room was exactly as I liked it, king sized bed, white satin sheets, chilled champagne and canapés waiting for me, quiet music playing, a hot bubble bath run in the on-suite, perfect. I stripped naked and threw on the fluffy white bath robe that was provided and waited for ‘Gogo’. I must admit he sounded quite interesting. 

I wondered into the bathroom to check my reflection; I looked a hot mess. It had been a really long week. Running capsule corp was a lot harder than I anticipated, and back then I didn’t get a lot of time to relax. I really needed to let off some steam that night.

I didn’t hear anyone enter the room, just a strangely familiar voice calling out to me

“Hellooooooo”, I looked back into the bedroom and stopped sharp. I think my brain malfunctioned for a brief moment. I felt a mixture of arousal, disgust, embarrassment and intrigue. The result was me just standing stock still, mouth agape like some kind of brain-dead moron.

He was standing leant against the wall, wearing nothing but a red leather thong and a provocative smile. He struck a sexy pose, arms up chest pushed out, before slowly turning his head to look me in the eye. I think he must have experienced the same brain fart that I did. For what felt like a lifetime we just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Both willing the ground to swallow us up and get us out of this terrible, uncomfortable situation.

“Please tell me this is some kind of tasteless joke” I managed to blurt out. He simply shook his head, his cheeks turning a bright crimson hue. He looked quite sweet.

“I…. w…… why are you here?” Kakarot stuttered out

“I could ask you the same question”

“I work here Vegeta, get out, what are you a pervert or something?” he spat angrily at me, covering his nearly naked body with my shirt, which he grabbed from the floor.

“How can you call me a pervert when you’re the one working in a brothel, I’m just a customer, were you really gonna let some guy fuck you?”

“I GET LONELY, OK, IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED”

“Ok, fine” I cut him off as quickly as possible. I really don’t want to hear about other men loving Kakarot, for some reason the idea is repulsive to me,

“So do I, that’s why I come here. Now let’s just pretend we didn’t see each other tonight. Go away and send me Bruno” I told him

“Bruno is an idiot I’m not sending him in here with you!! and anyway you can’t send me out, I’ll get fired, I only started last week I can’t start upsetting customers already”

“What?........so what am I supposed to do then? Play chess with you?”

“No, the other guys will be listening, it’s a slow night. Just make out like you’re having a great time with me. Moan sexually or something”

“I will do no such thing”

“Please Vegeta, I really wanna keep this job”

“Oh, for fucks sake Kakarot, I came here to relax”

“Please” his puppy dog eyes got the better of me 

“Ok, ok whatever” my shoulders slumped, and I sighed in defeat. My fun night seemed to have turned into a mockery. How on earth did I always end up in these ridiculous situations. I closed my eyes, there was no way I was going to make eye contact whilst doing this and tried to think of something sexy to say.

“ohhhhh Kakarot, yes, yes more” I yelled my cheeks burning with embarrassment

“Oh, I’ll give you more Vegeta, you can have whatever you want, tell me what you need baby” he moaned back, his voice a sensual caress to my ears, soft and sultry

“Suck my dick, Kakarot” I growled, trying to hate the way the words tasted in my mouth, but failing.

“Mmmmm, you’re so big, I can hardly fit you in my mouth”

“Oh fuck, Kakarot, suck me harder”. I grabbed his arm and yanked him forward to whisper in his ear, I needed to stop this craziness before I started to enjoy it.

“This is so silly” I told him sternly

“Err…. Vegeta?”

“What?”

“Your boner is digging into my leg” A slow grin spread across his face and a deep chuckle escaped his lips. Too late, he could see what he was doing to me.

“Am I turning you on, Vegeta?”

“No” I lied

“So, why you so hard then?”

“well, I suppose it’s because I came here expecting sex. It’s not my fault you turned up and ruined my evening”

“Gee, sorry Vegeta, ya know, since we’re both here, we’re both horny, this is my job, I could help you with that”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah, why the hell not?”

“I…. can’t believe…. what?.......how can you?” he put a stop to my pathetic stuttering by crushing my lips with his. My initial reaction was to push him away but when he didn’t move, I gave in and let the fool kiss me. 

If I told you it didn’t feel good, I’d be lying through my teeth. Who am I kidding it felt fucking fantastic, the idiot really knew how to kiss? His tongue explored every crevice of my mouth, his hands expertly rubbing the back of my neck, relaxing the tense muscles there. He moved his lips down to my neck, making my breath come in fluttery sighs. His feathery light touch turning me on until I was rock hard.

“You really know what you are doing, Kakarot”

“Yeah, I’ve had a lot of practice, I may be new here, but I’ve been in this line of work for a while now” he mumbled into my neck. His confession probably would have surprised me, but his hands were moving down my body making it impossible to feel anything but arousal.

“Do you like this work?”

“I love it” he whispered back.

He pushed my bath robe slowly from my shoulders, it lands in a heap at my feet. He kissed my mouth one more time before dropping to his knees. There was a double dose of satisfaction for me as he done this. One, he was about to suck me off, who wouldn’t be happy about that. And two, Kakarot was finally on his knees before me. For so many years I had wanted to see him kneel before his prince, not quite in this context, I’ll admit, but I can’t say I was complaining because I really was not. 

He wasted no time in wrapping both his hand and his lips around my cock and he immediately started working. He rotated his head from side to side as he sucked me, his hand rotating in the opposite direction. The swirling, twisting sensation was out of this world no-one had ever sucked my dick like this before, the feelings were quite exquisite. The hotness of his mouth, the roughness of his calloused hand, that twirling, it was mind blowing. 

I really didn’t want to lose control in front of Kakarot, but the man was a blow job demon, within seconds he had he whimpering like a whore, the sounds I made were unrecognisable to me and emitted from a place in my body I wasn’t even aware existed.

“Kakarooooooot” I hear myself scream. Fuck, I was literally screaming his name? What the fuck was happening to me, I was so confused yet so turned on, I felt as though I should stop this…...but……but how could I possibly stop something that felt so amazing. I wiggled my body slightly, trying to get away from his mouth, but…. not really.

“Do you want me to stop Vegeta” he mumbled without removing himself from my dick. I wanted to answer yes, but when I opened my mouth something different came out

“Fuck, no Kakarot, don’t ever fucking stop” I shouted in a gruff voice that did not belong to me.

He smiled around me and continued, it was a smug, knowing smile, one that was usually seen on my face rather than his but in that moment in time it belonged on him. he had every right to be smug. He kept going until I was fervently begging for him for more, he owned me, I was putty in his hands and he knew it.

He stopped without warning and walked casually as anything to the bed, as though he hadn’t just totally rocked my world, leaving me sweating and mewling against the wall with no idea what just hit me.

“You wanna know the best thing about fucking me Vegeta?” he asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes

“What?” I asked breathlessly, following him to the bed like a lost little lamb, I would have followed him anywhere at that moment.

“You don’t have to hold back” he bit his lip and looked up at me, god he was driving me insane

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you’re not sick of fucking these humans, carefully. You are so strong if you even used twenty percent of your power, you would kill them. You could use it all on me and……I bet you can’t even make me scream” he smirked

My body shivered at his challenge

“Oh, I assure you, Kakarot. You WILL scream for me tonight” I pushed his face roughly into the pillows and lifted his ass up high, ready for me. I could see he had already lubed himself up, he was good. Without hesitation I pushed three fingers deep inside him, god he was tight. I felt his entrance contracting around my fingers as his ass adjusted to my intrusion.

“Ohhhhh Vegeta” he moaned gently

“Does that feel good Kakarot?”

“Yeahhhhh”

I saw no reason to rush, I had all night with Kakarot, so I took my sweet time, watching as my fingers sink slowly into him, his ass willingly sucking them in, as I pull them out his tight little hole puckered around them, his ass looked amazing, toned and muscular, it looked delicious.  
I leaned in close and trailed soft kissed across his ass cheeks, before flicking my tongue all around his entrance and wiggling my fingers inside of him. the sounds he made were exquisite

He was biting the pillow and scrunching his eyes tightly closed, I could tell he wanted to shout for me but was holding back for some reason. I didn’t like that, I wanted him to enjoy our time together. I wanted him to feel loved, like he wanted to.

“Kakarot?”

“Yeah?” he answered in a sigh

“Please let go, I want to see you unravel” As the words left my lips I reached down and grabbed his cock, pumping it firmly, picking up the pace with my fingers and lapping with my tongue all over his ass and balls.  
He ground his hips into me wantonly, and he moaned a little louder, but I could see he was still holding back as his fists gripped the bedsheets tightly.

I moved so fast he didn’t even realise what was happening until it was done. I pulled my fingers out and pushed my cock all the way inside him, until only my balls were visible between his legs.

“Let go” I whispered, and he did. The sound that came from him was heavenly, starting as a low growl and slowly building, raising octave by octave into an almost girly squeal, as I pumped in and out of him.

His face was pushed into the pillow, but I could still see enough to notice his eyes had rolled back into his head, his jaw hung slack and his skin glowed with a slight blush and a sheen of sweat, he looked absolutely beautiful.  
Now, as you know, beautiful was not a word I had used to describe Kakarot before, stupid, yes. Idiotic definitely, but beautiful just no. but seeing him come undone like that opened my eyes to a whole new Kakarot, one who was perfectly stunning and who I wanted to give more and more pleasure to just so he would keep making that face.  
I fucked him like I had never fucked anyone else before, he was right, I didn’t have to be careful with him. he could take whatever I had to dish out.  
Inside of him felt extraordinary, nothing like a human, Kakarot was hotter, and wetter and tighter and even smoother. I glided in and out of him like a dream.  
By that point Kakarot had forgotten every word in his vocabulary, except my name, which he screamed like a mantra.

With each thrust he sang to me, a siren call so alluring I could hardly bare it. I knew full well that I wouldn’t get anything resembling a coherent answer from him, but that didn’t stop me talking to him.

“Fuck Kakarot, your ass fells so good” I had no idea where all these filthy words were coming from, but they fell from my mouth like an unstoppable stream.

“you take my cock like a slut, Kakarot, fuck you are so tight, are you gonna come for me baby, I wanna see your face when I’m making you come”

“Vegetaaaaaa” was the only response he could muster. I felt his body tense and spasm around me as he came, shooting white liquid all over the bed. 

“Kakarot, you look so hot when you come, I’m gonna come in you, fuuuuuuuuuck”. I shot my load deep inside of him, he moaned as I did so, his voice rising and falling along with the twitching of my cock.

We made love again and again throughout the night. Kakarot is by far the best fuck I’ve ever had in my entire life. We done things that night that even after all this, I don’t have the guts to write down, let’s just say Kakarot would not have been working for a good few days afterwards. Our bodies complimented each other’s in every way, we fitted together like two puzzle pieces, perfect for each other.

From that day on I knew no one else would ever satisfy me. He was the only one who could make me feel that way.

I left early the next day, leaving Kakarot to clean up the terrible mess we had made of the room. As I was about to leave, I kissed his lips one last time savouring the sweet flavour of him. I handed him an exceptionally large tip, he certainly earned it, and pulled the door open

“Same time next week?” I called over my shoulder

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” He answered with a cheeky smirk.


End file.
